Night of AhoUshi!
by Mitoia D
Summary: Di suatu malam yang gelap ditemani hujan lebat dan petir serta angin, Lambo bergidik ketakutan karena sedang mati lampu. Tiba-tiba ada hantu tanpa kepala! "Gupya? Baka-dera?" Gokudera-nii care! DRABBLISH ONESHOT


**Night of Aho-ushi**

A Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction by Mitoia Cavallone

KHR © Amano Akira

.

Pett!

"Uwaaaaaaaa..." Suara chibi itu gemetaran di balik kegelapan.  
Ya, tepat sekali. Saat ini di kediaman Sawada sedang mati lampu. Malam-malam pula.

Dari terang benderang rumah yang amat hangat (suasananya) itu sampai ke kegelapan total dimana Lambo bahkan tidak bisa melihat garis-garis yang membedakan benda satu dan benda lain. Juga letak dan jarak-jaraknya. Terbukti, beberapa langkah saja kribo kecil itu sudah menabrak kursi kayu yang diduga keras adalah kursi untuk makan.

"Lambo-san... Lambo-san takut sekali..."

Assassin kecil berumur lima tahun itu mendadak sadar. Ia sedang sendirian di rumah. Dalam keadaan hujan pula. Sesekali petir kecil menyambar. Lantunan angin semilir yang kencang juga turut serta mengisi ruang kesepiannya. Lengkap sudah peralatan bergidiknya… tinggal apakah ada hantu atau tidak di sana.

Rumah itu begitu gelap dan sepi. Tidak terlihat apa-apa yang menjadi properti rumah itu. Makanya, suara hujannya sangat jelas terdengar. Juga suara 'teman-temannya'.

Tsunayoshi saat itu sedang pergi ke tempat Dino. Sedangkan Nana sedang belanja, katanya ada hal penting yang harus dibeli malam-malam begini. Hal apa ya kira-kira? Lambo juga tidak tahu. Bianchi dan Fuuta, sedang jalan-jalan entah ke mana. Siapa juga yang mau mengikuti lady bertampang sadis yang naksir setengah mati dengan musuh bebuyutannya itu. I-pin pun sedang bermalam di rumah Haru (Haru menculiknya).

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel rumah. Lambo tambah bergidik. Saat ini bulu kuduknya tengah berdisko menggigil karena paranoid. Jantungnya memompa darah dengan kecepatan dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Begitu cepat sampai ke kepala dan kembali lagi ke jantung. Belum lagi keringat dingin yang bertambah dingin seiring angin yang sesekali berhembus melewati ventilasi jendela.

Jika ini film, sudah pasti gesekan biola yang menyayat sembilu dan membangunkan bulu kuduk sudah berkumandang sejak tadi.

Dengan keragu-raguan hampir seratus persen, Lambo nekat mencoba membuka pintunya.

_Mungkin Tsuna dan Maman pulang..._, pikirnya.

Berpikirlah positif Lambo-san. Berpikirlah positif. Lambo hanya mengulang-ulang sugesti itu dalam hatinya. Tapi nyatanya rasa takut terus menghantui. Menerornya berpuluh-puluh kali daripada sugestinya. Intinya: Lambo ketakutan.

Dan...

Ckrek.

"Gupyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... hantu tanpa kepala! Hantu tanpa kepala!" Dengan amat kerasnya Lambo berteriak sampai membuat orang lain pengang. Jantungnya mungkin tinggal satu sentimeter menuju copot, kemudian napasnya tersengal-sengal.

Oh iya, belakangan ini memang sedang marak cerita tentang hantu tanpa kepala yang suka mengetuk pintu rumah dengan iseng dan mempertontonkan wujudnya. Biasanya hantu itu muncul saat hujan-hujan begini. Ternyata betulan ya… Salah besar Lambo berlagak sombong dengan tidak percaya pada cerita itu.

Sosok tanpa kepala itu kemudian mengeluarkan cahaya yang mirip senter... Itu senter betulan, ngomong-ngomong.

"Hei, berisik sekali tahu! Dasar Ahou-ushi..."

Jaket kulit hitam itu melorot, dan sedikit demi sedikit terlihat sesuatu berwarna silver dan berwujud seperti tentakel gurita.

Ternyata... hantu tanpa kepala itu...

"Gupya? Baka-dera?" Hei, kok mukanya malah jadi horor begitu sih? Anak kecil tidak banyak kerutannya tahu...

Gokudera Hayato menggigit senter seraya menurunkan letak jaket kulitnya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menutupi kepalanya dari rintik hujan yang datangnya keroyokan. Jaketnya tidak memiliki tudung, wajar harus digunakan dengan cara seperti itu.

Sejenak kemudian, Hayato mendekati Lambo yang masih bergidik tidak jelas. Ia terkekeh jahil.

"Hei... Aho-ushi, kamu ketakutan yaaaaa~" Hayato tertawa licik sambil menggendong Lambo dengan pose yang tidak elit.

Wajah Lambo memerah. "Ti-tidaaaaak! Lambo-san tidak takut! Itu kan Baka-dera!" Lambo menjerit-jerit tidak jelas sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang melayang karena diangkat Hayato. Hayato tahu betul kalau Lambo sedang paranoid mati-matian. Sebagai tangan kanan Juudaime yang baik, ia harus bisa menenangkan sang aho-ushi. Dengan berperan sebagai kakaknya.

"Hahahahaha…terus tadi siapa yang teriak?" Hayato kemudian menggendongnya dengan posisi yang tepat. Ia merasakan Lambo yang kedinginan. Tangan kirinya memeluk Lambo sambil memegang senter sedangkan tangan kanannya menyusuri lemari dan mencari lilin. Tumben, Lambo diam. Padahal ia berniat bilang 'Nanti aku turunkan dan tinggalkan di sini sendirian kalau kau masih berontak' pada Lambo.

Sepertinya Lambo sudah agak tenang di gendongan Hayato.

Tidur, huh?

Dasar anak tukang bikin repot.

.

Gokudera Hayato, meletakkan Lambo di sofa pelan-pelan setelah menyalakan lilin di meja.

Wajah anak itu terlihat damai saat sedang tidur.

Gokudera tersenyum sambil membuka tasnya. Mengeluarkan kacamata dan sebuah buku catatan.

Juudaime masih belum pulang. Hanya ia dan anak kecil itu di sini. Ia memakai kacamatanya.

Hayato menatapnya lagi.

Anak itu terlihat agak kedinginan.

Hayato membuka jaket keduanya yang masih kering dan menyelimutkannya ke Lambo.

Sigh. _"Sekali-kali jadi kakak yang baik menyenangkan juga ya."_ Hayato membatin sambil menatap Lambo dari balik kacamatanya.

.

Setelah beberapa belas menit berlalu… lampu belum menyala juga. Sebatang lilin dengan panjang kurang dari sepuluh sentimeter menemani mereka berdua. Lambo tertidur manis di sofa sementara Hayato meneliti buku catatan yang akan ia gunakan sebagai bahan ajar untuk acara "belajar bersama Juudaime" dari balik kacamatanya.

"Hei, Baka-dera…" Lambo sudah bangun. Suaranya masih lemas. Ia melirik ke arah lilin yang kerdil itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa tidak pakai dinamitmu saja?"

"Benar juga…"

Diam.

"Hei, aku bukan mau meledakkan tempat ini tahu!"

.

**-0wArI-**

Hihihi. Fanfic saya di akun ini yang paling pendek *giggle*

Oh iya. Terima kasih kepada **Himura Kyou** atas prompt-nya. (saya tahu itu sebenarnya Celty-chan hohoho)

Diambil dari "Drabble Berantai Keroyokan" dengan beberapa pengeditan dan tambahan. Aslinya Cuma 258 kata :) hehehe. Maaf ya, kalo ceritanya rada geje dan nyepam-like :P

Read and review yah!

**.**

**Mitoia Cavallone**


End file.
